


Despondent Daydreams

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea is dating someone else, and Yugi dreams of her returning his affections. A Yugi POV drabble fic about the Friend Zone. I challenged myself to write a fic that was exactly 100 words, so that's how this came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despondent Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble fic, and also my first ever non-thiefshipping-centric fic.

Strangers sat in isolated groups spread across the common space of the restaurant. Murmured snatches of conversation floated from the other tables to blend in with the one taking place at the table Yugi and his friends shared. Yugi barely noticed the others. His hands held his soda as tightly as Tea hugged the stranger in their shared booth. Tea’s smile glowed beautifully, and Yugi dreamt it was aimed at him.

“Hey, Yug. You alright, man?” 

Yugi loosened his grip on the collapsing paper cup as he sent Joey a disarming smile. “I’m fine, Joey. Just got lost in thought.”


End file.
